Je t'aime et je t'aurai!
by atsumimag
Summary: qu'est qui se passe quand Xanxus est amoureux!
1. Chapitre 1

**NOTE :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (à mon grand malheur) mais ils sont à notre très cher Akira Amano.

Comme à mon habitude en **gras** les dialogues, en_ italique_ les pensés.

Mais en tout cas bonne lecture !

Je t'aime et je t'aurai

Chapitre1

Un truc qu'Hibari ne supporte pas, lorsqu'il va en Italie, est lorsque Dino boit comme un trou avec Squalo. En plus de picoler, Dino oublie totalement sa présence et ne parle qu'en Italien et donc il ne comprend rien aux discutions entre les deux herbivores qu'il a devant lui.

Au bout de trois ou quatre heures après avoir laissé son herbivore « d'amant » bavardé avec l'herbivore Varia qui lui sert d'ami d'enfance. Le Vongola plus redouté depuis la première génération, se munit de son téléphone et appelle un certain numéro.

**Quoi ? Qu'est que tu me veux déchet de Vongola ? **

**Soit tu viens récupérer ton second Fissa ou soit je te le rends en miette.**

**Il a encore bu ?**

**A ton avis.** Un grognement se fit entendre à l'autre bout du combiné.

**J'arrive. **

Vingt minutes plus tard un Xanxus furax débarque dans le hall du manoir Cavalone. Ce dernier se dirigea sans y être invité vers un petit salon. Il fut accueilli par un regard noir de la part qu'Hibari, une invitation à boire part d'un Dino complètement ivre et un Squalo qui prouve encore une fois à son supérieur que lui et l'alcool çà fait deux.

Xanxus refusa l'invitation et attrapa comme un sac à patate son second, qu'il jeta sur une de ses épaules. Puis pris la direction inverse, laissant un Dino boudeur et Hibari dès plus heureux même s'il doit avouer qu'un Squalo qui boit, c'est Squalo qui gueule moins. Conséquence, c'est un soulagement pour les oreilles.

Arrivé à son véhicule, le chef de la Varia déposa sans ménagement la viande saoule qui lui sert de bras droit. Il entendit une légère contestation de la part de Squalo, à peine audible « **doucement **». Ce qui changeait des **« Voii, Fait Gaffe »** à vous rendre sourd, habituellement. Un sourire apparait aux lèvres du brun malgré l'ennui d'aller le récupérer. Une fois bourré, le requin devient un aussi doux qu'un agneau. Xanxus appréciait cette image d'un animal sans défense qu'avait en ce moment Squalo.

Une fois de retour au manoir de la Varia, Xanxus, cette fois-ci porta plus délicatement le squale qui commençait à être dans les vapes, et le conduit jusque dans sa chambre. Il ouvrit sans problème la porte sachant que l'argenté ne la ferme jamais à clef. Il déposa son second sur le lit, lui fit retirer ses bottes et sa veste. Squalo hoqueta, le brun secoua la tête en soupirant pour ne pas s'énerver. Il se devait de faire un effort pour ne pas le frapper. Squalo bourré ce n'est pas beau à voir.

- **Allez au lit**, dit Xanxus en forçant le squale à se coucher.

- **Hum…** protesta l'autre mais obéit.

Une fois, ce dernier allongé, le brun alla s'assoit dans le fauteuil se trouvant au coin de la pièce afin de pouvoir garder un œil sur son déchet.

Et çà le grand Xanxus savait bien le faire, vu que sa dernière lubie était de regarder l'argenté dormir.


	2. Chapitre 2

**NOTE :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (à mon grand malheur) mais ils sont à notre très cher Akira Amano.

Comme à mon habitude en **gras** les dialogues, en_ italique_ les pensés.

Mais en tout cas bonne lecture !

Je t'aime et je t'aurai

Chapitre2

Voir dormir le squale, donnait parfois à Xanxus certaines idées, la plupart pouvaient se traduire en fantasme. Il pensa qu'il pourrait exploiter l'ivresse de son second pour profiter de lui. Mais il ne souhaite pas que Squalo le déteste à jamais. Cependant la pensée lui était venu à l'esprit.

C'est un désir, dont plus le temps passait, plus il se faisait fort. Il le voulait mais ne voulait pas le brusquer. D'ailleurs, il ne veut pas que cela se sache. Ce sera pour lui, avouer ouvertement, qu'il est « amoureux » du requin.

Brusquement, Squalo se retourna dans son lit, faisant sursauter le brun. Cette nouvelle position offrait à la vue de Xanxus, un visage paisible malgré la roseur sur les joues dû à l'alcool. Pour le chef de la Varia, la tentation est trop grande. Il se leva, bien décidé à voler un baiser à l'endormi. Pourtant le désir était là, et ne fit rien. Il s'assit juste sur le lit et se mit à caresser la longue crinière argentée du squale. Tortillant les mèches entre ses doigts, le brun créa dans son esprit une scène. Dans laquelle_, _il serait assit dans un canapé, Squalo assoupi, la tête sur ses genoux, et qu'il s'amuserait à lui faire des petites tresses.

De nouveau dans le monde du réel, Xanxus porta à son nez, une des mèches qu'il avait entre ses doigts pour y respirer le parfum. Il ne pouvait décrire le goût mais il aimait cette odeur singulière parce qu'elle était celle de Squalo. Il resta un long moment assit. Ces premières somnolences apparurent. Il décida de se coucher avec Squalo et non retourner dans sa chambre, soit par une folie qui le guette ou juste par fainéantise.

Alors que Morphée emprisonnait le chef de la Varia depuis quelques minutes, le second quant à lui s'en libéra pour un cours instant. Squalo vit brièvement qui se trouvait dans sa chambre et que quelque chose se trouvait avec lui dans son lit. Mais il reparti dans le pays de songes avant même d'avoir pu identifier la « chose ».

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

merci à MimiFreeman et Destination darkness pour leurs reviews


	3. Chapitre 3

**NOTE :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (à mon grand malheur) mais ils sont à notre très cher Akira Amano.

Comme à mon habitude en **gras** les dialogues, en_ italique_ les pensés.

Mais en tout cas bonne lecture !

Je t'aime et je t'aurai

Chapitre3

Xanxus fut réveillé par les premiers rayons de soleil traversant la fenêtre. Il émit un léger grognement. Mais sa mauvaise humeur se dissipa très vite, à la vue de Squalo, blotti dans ses bras. « _Depuis quand il est là ?_ »Se questionna Xanxus, se souvenant de s'avoir juste endormit au coté du squale sans chercher à faire quoi que ce soit.

Se trouvant face à face, dans cette position, il pouvait parfaitement admirer le visage endormi de son bras droit, juste recouvert de quelque mèche rebelle. Qu'il replaça délicatement. Squalo se laissait pousser la frange en ce moment, Xanxus trouvait que cela lui donnait un air dissident.

Il regarda sa montre, sept heure dix sept. Il était encore trop tôt pour se lever, du moins pour lui. Il resta allonger gardant l'objet de ses désirs à l'abri entre ses bras. Plus le temps passe, plus le jour se voit clairement dans la chambre, impossible de se rendormir. Pourtant Squalo dort toujours. « _Comment il fait ?_ » se questionna Xanxus. Toute de suite, il s'imagina réveiller sa belle au bois dormant, en lui donnant des petits baisers un peu partout, tout en lui faisant des caresses pour qu'il comprenne son impatience, et que Squalo s'offre à lui sans qu'il ne dise un mot.

Un bruit de pas se fit attendre, Xanxus ne put réagir à temps à cause de sa rêverie et resta où il se trouvait. L'intrus frappa dans ses mains :

**Allez Squalo, mon petit, réveille toi, si Xanxus revient car il semblerait qu'il n'a pas dormir cette nuit au manoir et que tu dors encore, il va te massacrer !** fit la grande folle de la famille.

**Ah tu laisse encore tes rideaux ouverts, comment arrives-tu à dormir avec toute cette lumière ?**

**J'avoue que moi aussi j'aimerai bien le savoir. **

**Ahhhhhhhhhhhh ! **un cri strident sortit de la bouche de Lussuria**. Xanxus Qu'est que….**

Le cri réveilla le dormeur qui somnole toujours, et qui lui balança un oreiller en plein visage, lui coupant la parole par la même occasion.

**Lussu ferme la. **

Ce fut ses premiers mots de la journée. Dans le son de sa voix, on pouvait distinguer une légère amertume due à une gueule de bois. Puis il porta son regard, sur l'individu qui se trouva à coté de lui dans son lit, « la chose » c'était Xanxus. Là il y eu un blanc. Normalement le Squale aurait émis un Voii mémorable, faisant perdre, tous ceux présents dans la pièce, un instant le sens de l'ouïe. Cependant aucun son ne sorti de la bouche de l'argentée, laissant stupéfait les deux autres.

**Squalo ? çà va ? **Questionna le punk.

…

**Squalo ? **cette fois ci, l'interrogation fut celle du brun.

**Hum…**répondit –il, visiblement ailleurs et surprit.

Pour cause Squalo se demandait _« pourquoi est-ce que Xanxus se trouve dans mon lit ? »,_ malheureusement sa gueule de bois ne l'aidait pas à réfléchir et à ce souvenir de la vieille correctement.

**Alala ! mon petit Squalo a encore bu !** Lussuria réalisant la situation.

**Et après on dit que c'est moi qui boit de trop !** rétorqua le manieur de pistolet, **alors bouge t'es médecin ou pas.**

**OUI, Oui.**

Squalo toujours dans ses pensées ne réagit pas que la grande folle l'examine et pendant ce temps celui qui a partager son lit qui les lieux.

**Il a intérêt aussi bien pour lui que pour toi Lussuria, qu'il soit sur pied cette après-midi**, dit-il avant de quitter la pièce.

Xanxus sortit, et s'afficha avec un sourire triomphant, Squalo trop bourré pour se souvenir quoi que soit et Lussuria ne posera pas de question car si l'examine bien le squale, il verra bien qu'il ne sait rien passer. Son secret est encore bien garder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Encore merci pour les reviews çà fait vraiment plaisir,

Je m'excuse d'avance car le chapitre suivant n'arrivera pas avant lundi, donc d'ici là à plus tard.


	4. Chapitre 4

**NOTE :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (à mon grand malheur) mais ils sont à notre très cher Akira Amano.

Comme à mon habitude en **gras** les dialogues, en_ italique_ les pensés.

Mais en tout cas bonne lecture !

Je t'aime et je t'aurai

Chapitre4

Cet après-midi là, à peine, il avait pénétré dans le bureau, qu'il savait ce qu'il allait avoir.

La migraine que Squalo se paya n'était pas dû à la gueule de bois, qui en passant avait disparu grâce à une drôle de mixture que Lussuria avait préparé, mais plutôt à cause de la paperasse.

Une montagne de paperasse, qui sortait dont ne sait d'où. Il en aurait pour toute la nuit à finir tout çà. Pendant qui se bâtait avec ses bouts de papiers, le grand Xanxus buvait tranquillement son verre de bourbon les pieds sur son bureau, s'amusant de voir Squalo s'énerver tout seul.

Mais entendre brailler son second ne le dérangea pas, au contraire, il s'imaginait bien des manières de le faire taire, toute finissaient à des tortures plus douces que les autres, pour finir en une extase parfait.

Ce qui aimerait bien mettre une pratique un jour, qu'il espère proche, le gros fantasme de la belle secrétaire couchant avec son patron, « _prendre Squalo sur le bureau_ ».

**Çà serait le pied !** dit –il à haut de voir, sans rendre contre sur le moment, _oups_.

**Qu'est-ce qui serait le pied ?** interrogea la dite secrétaire des rêves du brun.

**Qu'il n'y est plus de paperasse.** Se sauva la mise.

**Qu'est que çà peut te foutre ce n'est pas toi qui la fait.** Grogna l'argenté.

**Et alors, je dois en lire et signer certaines et juste çà c'est chiant, déchet.**

…**,** Squalo leva les yeux en l'air.

Xanxus avait le chic de trouver un argument, pour tout et n'importe quoi. Mais Pour une fois le squale ne chercha pas la confontation. Ce qui surprit le brun, qui cependant alla tenter la petite bête tout en remuant le couteau dans la plaie.

**Ce qu'il y a de bien quand tu bois, c'est que tu hurles moins, part contre ce qui ne va pas c'est que tu ne travailles pas assez vite.**

**Si t'es pas content fais-le toi-même, on le dit assez souvent que l'on est mieux servi que par soi-même.**

Et un verre se fracassa, mais pas contre un mur pour une fois mais dans la main de son propriétaire. Voyant le sang si écouler, le second appela Lussuria, qui était juste à coté, mais le grand Xanxus envoya bouler tout le monde, en hurlant que ce n'est rien et quittant la pièce par la même occasion. La grande folle courait dans le couloir pour le rattraper en lui prétextant que çà pouvait s'infecter, mais le brun lui fit remarquer que le verre contenait de l'alcool donc que c'était désaffecter, mais l'argument ne convient pas au gardien du soleil. Qui malheureusement fut arrêté dans sa course au soin par la porte que Xanxus lui claqua au nez. Cette même porte fut aussi sec verrouillée à clef.

Xanxus avait autre chose à s'occuper en urgences même si sa main avait besoin d'un bon pansement. En effet son pantalon était devenu un peu étroit. Son esprit en proie par son désir de posséder son très cher second, avait remis la phrase de ce dernier dans un autre contexte.

Il s'était imaginé l'argenté à genoux lui faisant une petite gâterie, dans son fantasme il avait émis un grognement de mécontentement, alors qu'il venait de jouir, le requin répliqua «Si t'es pas content fais-le toi-même, on le dit assez souvent que l'on est mieux servi que par soi-même » tout en avalant le précieux liquide qu'il venait de s'échapper de son organisme. Une vision fantastique, qui malheureusement ses ardeurs non pas réussi à contrôler.

Pendant qu'il s'occupait de faire disparaître la preuve de son petit problème, il se jura, qu'un jour, Squalo hurlerai de plaisir entre ses mains.

XXXXXXXXXX

Surprise j'ai trouver le temps pour faire ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu.


	5. Chapitre 5

**NOTE :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (à mon grand malheur) mais ils sont à notre très cher Akira Amano.

Comme à mon habitude en **gras** les dialogues, en_ italique_ les pensés.

Mais en tout cas bonne lecture !

Je t'aime et je t'aurai

Chapitre 5

Quelques jours après le petit accident, le comportement de Xanxus, envers l'argenté, avait changé, cela faisait une semaine qu'il n'avait pas lancé un objet quelconque sur la personne de son lieutenant, il ne le traitait moins de déchet. Les autres membres de la famille ne s'en étaient pas encore tout à fait rendu compte de ce revirement de situation.

Par contre Squalo, lui si, il avait perçu un changement et cela l'effrayait, « _qu'est qu'il a encore derrière la tête, ce cinglé de boss ?_ ». Cette pensée le préoccupait fortement, on ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec « ce cinglé de boss ».

Et pour être cinglé, il est cinglé d'un requin nageant dans une mer de papier.

Alors que le dit requin lui laissa des papiers à signer, il se leva et pris la direction de la sortie.

**Voii !Mais où est-ce que tu vas ?**

**Je sors et ferme-la. **

**Ushishishi, le boss n'est pas d'humeur à travailler.** Rigola Belphégor assit sagement dans le canapé du bureau en compagnie de Lussuria qui n'en rajoutait pas trop occuper à sa couture.

**Bossu, a le droit de faire qu'il veut.** Répliqua Levi debout au coin de la pièce.

**Voii, rien à cirer qu'il soit boss ou pas. Ramène des fe…..** Smash.

Squalo n'avait pas vu Xanxus revenir sur ces pas. Et pour le faire taire le brun ne trouva rien de mieux que lui rouler une pelle. Une fois avoir quitté les lèvres de l'argenté, le boss de la varia quitta la pièce laissant le reste de l'assemblée sur le cul. Une fois la porte claquée, le requin qui était pour l'instant resté sans voix :

**VOII !** paniqua le squale.

**Ushishishi, le boss est amoureux du poisson.**

**Bossu,** pleura Levi.

**Squalo respire**, ordonna la grande folle.

En effet, Squalo trop surpris en oublia de reprendre sa respiration. « Mais putain de merde, qu'est-ce qu'il a derrière la tête cet enfoiré de boss ? »

Xanxus était effectivement sorti, car on ne le trouva nulle part dans le manoir.

Squalo en profita pour se cacher dans sa chambre, loin des autres. Il essaya de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de passer. N'y arrivant pas, Morphée en profita pour l'amener dans le pays des songes. Pour s'en réveillé quelques heures plus tard en sursaut.

Il venait de rêver qu'il se mariait avec Xanxus et qu'il agissait comme la grande folle en pire et qu'ils avaient adopté Belphégor. Un véritable cauchemar, et étant en sueur il se leva pour prendre une bonne douche. Squalo s'enferma dans la salle de bain, comme à son habitude, Xanxus, le squale ne l'avait pas remarqué, sourit sadiquement face à la pudeur du requin.

Jamais il ne ferme la porte de sa chambre qu'il soit là ou non, mais il ne se montera pas nu ou à moitié devant quelqu'un. Cette pudeur amena à l'esprit du possesseur de la flamme de colère un nouveau fantasme. _Prendre Squalo devant un miroir, pour lui prouver qu'il est magnifique_.

Xanxus s'imaginait assit torse nu, Squalo sur lui, les poignets attachés aux accoudoirs de la chaise. L'argenté serait juste couvert d'une chemise ouverte, laissant voir sa fine musculature. Tous les deux faisant face au miroir. Durant l'acte, il serait en train de manquer la peau blanche du cou de son second, pendant que ce dernier le supplierait d'arrêter. Avant de l'embrasser au moment de l'orgasme. Il s'imagina aussi le Requin versant quelques larmes de honte, qu'il s'amuserait à lécher alors qu'il le pénétrait toujours. Tout en lui disant « **regarde toi comme tu es sublime** ». Le forçant à regarder son reflet le tenant d'une main au menton et le caressant de l'autre. Puis après, ayant un regard fuyant, pour toute réponse, le détacha pour le mettre au lit afin que Squalo puisse se blottir dans ses bras.

Faut quelque instant plus tard la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas.

**VOII ! qu'est ce que tu fous dans ma chambre ?** hurla le requin qui réagis en retard à la présence du brun dans sa chambre.

**Chut !** fit Xanxus en mettant son doigt devant sa bouche.

Et oui, s'il hurle trop fort il va attirer les autres. Ce n'est pas le but de la main d'œuvre.

**Je suis ici chez moi, j'ai le droit d'être là, si j'en ai envie.**

**C'est ma chambre alors dégage ! tout de suite.**

**Je suis cher moi qu'est ce que tu n'as pas compris ?**dit-il d'une voix monotone.

**Et le respect de l'intimité tu connais ! **

**Tu n'avais qu'à fermer ta porte à clef !**

…**,** Squalo ne répondit pas car son supérieur n'avait pas faux.

**Sinon mon baiser t'as plus ?**

**euh…,** l'argenté se mit à rougir, **qu'est** **ce que j'en sais, Voii.**

Le brun se leva de la pièce, ouvrit la porte, et :

**je pense que oui, vu ta tête.**

Il sortit en laissant en plan, le requin qui ne comprenait plus à rien. Le chef de la Varia était content de lui, il venait de mettre le doute à son second.

Le pire c'est que c'était vrai, Squalo ne savait pas lui-même s'il avait aimé. S'il a aimé, qu'est ce que çà veut dire. Surtout qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de lui demander pourquoi il avait fait çà.

Le doute et une certaine angoisse emprisonna le squale.

XXXXX

risque d'avoir un peu de retard avec le chapitre 6, j'arrive pas à le tourner comme je veux.

sinon j'espère que celui ci vous a plus!


	6. Chapitre 6

**NOTE :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (à mon grand malheur) mais ils sont à notre très cher Akira Amano.

Comme à mon habitude en **gras** les dialogues, en_ italique_ les pensés.

Excusez moi pour cette longue et pénible attente j'espère que cela va valoir le coup.

Mais en tout cas bonne lecture !

Je t'aime et je t'aurai

Chapitre 6

Une fois sous la douche, Squalo croyait que çà allait lui charger ses idées. Bien au contraire, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander dans quel but l'autre l'avait embrassé, ce qui manigançait encore, en bref le squale commençait à avoir sérieusement peur de son supérieur.

Le sommeil, cette fois-ci ne le conquit point, il passa sa nuit éveillé à scruter le moindre de bruit de peur que le chef de la varia pointe le bout de son nez.

Le lendemain matin, le reste des membres avaient remarqué que le requin avait dû passer une nuit blanche mais pourquoi ?

Belphégor regardait alternativement Xanxus et Squalo s'attendant à quelque chose mais rien, les deux autres faisaient comme ci rien ne c'était passé la vieille.

Le brun était assez content de lui, son plan avançait à petit feu, d'ici quelques jours le Squale sera à sa merci. Un plan diabolique qui n'a que pour but, de mettre au final Squalo dans son lit, et de l'aimer.

Bizarrement il était prêt à avoir une vraie vie de couple avec l'argenté, il était prêt à passer du temps avec lui, et ceux jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Cependant pour le moment ce n'était pas son esprit qui commandait mais son pantalon, une envie pressante de posséder le requin dans sa chair, le rongeait.

Le prince commençait à s'ennuyer, son boss avait éveillé sa curiosité, mais là c'était le calme plat. Il savait que Xanxus n'était pas bourré vu qu'il n'avait même pas fini son premier verre, donc que ce dernier avait embrassé de son plein gré et en toute conscience de cause, son lieutenant.

Le blondinet, profita que le squale quitte la pièce pour interloquer son ainé.

**Alors comme çà, on préfère le poisson à la viande rouge.**

**Il n'y a rien de mal à changer ses habitudes alimentaires**, répondit Xanxus accompagné d'un regard qui voulait en dire long.

Le prince sanglant su alors qu'il n'avait qu'à être patient pour voir le dénouement de l'histoire. Mais il était à présent certain d'une chose, il le chatonna en quittant lui aussi la pièce **« Xanxus aime Squalo ! »**

Un coup de X-Gun se fit entendre, Bel avait dit la phrase de trop. Néanmoins la réaction du possesseur de la flamme de colère, confirmait ses dires. La porte fut détruite pour une fois ce n'était pas la faute du squale.

**Voii, qu'est que ce passe ici ?,** questionna-t-il lorsqu'il revient.

**Je hais, les enfants dont la vérité sort de leurs bouches**. Marmonna Xanxus en quittant à son tour le bureau.

**Oh Voii, où tu vas ? J'ai des papiers à te faire signer.**

**Chercher Levi pour qu'il nettoie, et tes papier**, il s'avança dangereusement du requin, **je te les signerai demain. **

**D'accord**, Squalo recula et ne chercha pas d'histoire trop peur que le brun ne l'embrasse à nouveau.

Plus tard dans la soirée, revenant de la cuisine, café en main, le requin retournant finir son dossier, fut surpris d'y voir, Xanxus.

**Qu'est ce que tu fais à cette heure-ci ? **

**Il est minuit passée donc je signe tes putains de papiers**. Répondit amèrement le brun, car il n'aime vraiment pas la paperasse.

**Ah !**

Ne s'en plaignis point, l'argenté le laissa faire_, pour une fois qu'il travail, je le laisse faire._

Une fois, sa tâche terminer, Xanxus redéposa le tas sur le bureau du requin qui plonger dans son dossier ne lui prêta pas attention.

Vexé pour si peu, le brun lui fit rappeler sa présence en approchant son visage à celui de l'autre.

**Voii ! qu'est que tu fous !**

**Je voulais te voler un autre baiser, mais j'ai raté**. Dit-il en haussant les épaules comme si ce qu'il faisait était naturel.

**Quoi ? mais pourquoi tu fais çà ?** paniqua le squale.

**Çà me paraît évident.**

**Pas pour moi,** reculant de plus en plus, à chaque fois que Xanxus avançait d'un pas.

**Je t'aime.**

…**. Voii, quoi ?**

Squalo était littéralement rouge comme une tomate, et sur le cul. Xanxus, le chef de la Varia, lui venait de lui avouer ouvertement et tout simplement ses sentiments. _Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?_

**Je t'aime**, ce répéta-t-il.

…**,** bouche bée, **hein ?** ne comprenait rien.

**Je t'aime et je t'aurai, que tu le veules ou non, tu seras mien Squalo.**

**-… **

Le Squale, n'en revenait pas ses oreilles, son colérique de boss, agissait bizarrement ces derniers temps, car il est amoureux de lui, lui, Squalo Superbi, son second. _Qu'est ce que je dois faire maintenant ?_

Pour Squalo, c'était une grande première aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souvient, il n'a jamais avoué ses sentiments à qui que ce soit, et n'avait jamais reçu de déclaration, à part celle-ci.

Il était perdu, effrayé, il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Xanxus s'attendait à cette réaction de la part de l'argenté. Alors il se mit à la hauteur du squale, et le regarda dans les yeux.

Les rubis du brun, l'intensité du regard, ne faisait que confirmer ses paroles, l'argenté sut alors que ce n'était pas une blague, comme le pouvait le faire le sacripant de Belphégor. Xanxus l'aimait et pas pour de faux !


	7. Chapitre 7

**NOTE :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (à mon grand malheur) mais ils sont à notre très cher Akira Amano.

Comme à mon habitude en **gras** les dialogues, en_ italique_ les pensés.

Mais en tout cas bonne lecture !

Je t'aime et je t'aurai

Chapitre 7

Leurs corps étaient si près de l'un de l'autre.

L'un avait si peur, qu'il ne pouvait bouger.

L'autre était victorieux. Du moins, il se sentait victorieux.

Cette déclaration renforça le désir de celui qui l'avait faite et déstabilisa celui pour qui, elle était faite.

Xanxus observait dans le moindre détail, les réactions de Squalo.

Il regardait la bouche qui cherchait à prononcer quelque chose, mais que les mots ne passèrent la barrière des lèvres. Les yeux qui tentèrent de fuir mais finissaient à leurs points de départ. Le corps entier qui tremblait tel une feuille morte au vent de l'automne.

Il écoutait la respiration perdue et saccadée qui était celle de la surprise et de la panique. Le battement de cœur qui semblait reprendre vie après s'être arrêté.

S'il y avait su que le requin lui offrait un tel spectacle, il l'aurait fait son annonce bien avant.

Cet état de vulnérabilité rendait encore plus désirable l'objet de ses convoitises. Lui donnait envie de le prendre tout de suite, sans ménagement, à même le sol.

Mais il savait aussi qu'il ne faut pas trop brusquer son homologue, qui pour qui la surprise lorsqu'elle est d'ordre personnel pouvait vite devenir un événement perturbateur. Et qui par son manque d'expérience, qu'elle soit d'affection ou non, l'empêchait de réfléchir comme à son habitude.

_Je vais juste l'embrasser._

Le brun reprocha ses lèvres à celles de l'argenté, se stoppa dans sa course lorsqu'il fut repoussé par les mains du requin sur son torse.

C'est, tête baissée que ce dernier pris la fuite dans l'instant qui suit.

Laissant Xanxus gavé un sourire amusé. _Çà sera pour plus tard._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
><em>

_edit : s'il y a encore des fautes d'orthographes tant pis dites vous que c'est ma signature.  
><em>


	8. Chapitre 8

**NOTE :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (à mon grand malheur) mais ils sont à notre très cher Akira Amano.

Comme à mon habitude en **gras** les dialogues, en_ italique_ les pensés.

Pour ce qui concerne les fautes d'orthographes, je ne suis pas miss orthographe, donc s'il y en a encore, bah tant pis faites avec, on n'est pas dans un monde parfait.

Mais en tout cas bonne lecture !

Je t'aime et je t'aurai

Chapitre 8

Squalo arriva essoufflé dans sa chambre, il n'avait jamais couru aussi vite. Même devant l'ennemi, il n'avait jamais détalé comme un lapin.

Son cœur battait la chamade.

Il n'avait jamais ressenti autant de malaise et de surprise en même temps.

Tentant de reprendre son souffle, il se demandait qu'est-ce que c'est, cette drôle de sensation qui parcourait actuellement l'ensemble de son corps. _Du dégout ou bien est ce…_

Un frisson parcourra sa colonne vertébrale. _Non jamais !_

Il s'étala sur le sol, il avait besoin de réfléchir à la situation.

_Xanxus amoureux, juste çà c'est une première, mais amoureux de moi ! Voii c'est quoi ce merdier ! Si c'est une blague, elle n'est pas drôle. Mais si c'est vrai,..., qu'est ce que je vais faire moi maintenant ?_

_Surtout que je me suis enfui comme une jeune adolescence. La honte ! Même pas capable de faire face à cet enfoiré de boss. _

_Il faut dire qu'il a de beaux yeux. De beaux yeux ! _

-**VOII !** hurla-t-il réveillant tous le château, qu'ils se disaient, « _il a dû tomber sur un dossier en retard à rendre depuis longtemps »._ Sauf le brun qui se mit à rigoler, face à la réaction à retardement du squale.

_Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi comme conneries, là ?_

Il se rappela une phrase que Xanxus avait prononcé peu avant, « **je t'aime et je t'aurai** ».

_Ah bah pour çà tu m'as eu, Xanxus, tu m'as bien eu. Argg VOII !_

Il se maudissait, car c'était impossible pour lui, qu'il soit aussi…._VOII !_


	9. Chapitre 9

**NOTE :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (à mon grand malheur) mais ils sont à notre très cher Akira Amano.

Comme à mon habitude en **gras** les dialogues, en_ italique_ les pensés.

Mais en tout cas bonne lecture !

Je t'aime et je t'aurai

Chapitre 9

Xanxus tournait en rond, il ne savait pas s'il devait dès à présent rejoindre celui pour qui il était épris, ou bien attendre encore. Mais à force, son désir lui hurlait « va le voir », même si ce n'est pour rien faire, juste le voir, le regarder.

Cependant il se retenait, espérant que ce soit le requin qui vienne le rejoindre.

La nuit s'écoulait, il était déjà plus de trois heures du matin.

_Il doit s'avoir endormir depuis, il ne viendra pas me voir_. Déçu, c'était le mot, le brun était déçu que l'argenté ne soit pas venu le voir après avoir fuit, pour avoir des explications, ce qui aurait été logique avec son caractère, _après avoir fuit !_

Le chef de la varia se répéta ses mots, _la fuite se n'est pas le fort de Squalo, il ne fuit pas, il préfère mourir au combat que d'être pris pour une poule mouillé._ _Pourquoi a-t-il fuit ?_

Xanxus sorti de sa chambre pour rejoindre celle du squale.

_Il a beau, a ne pas être très expressif niveau sentiment personnel, çà ne lui ressemble pas de fuir !_

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Squalo, prit peur aussitôt le lit n'est pas défait, il l'ouvrit un peu plus pour lui permettre de rentrer dans la pièce. Il reçu en pleine face un projectif, que l'on peut plus communément appeler un oreiller.

Son second était dans le fauteuil qui trônait dans le coin de sa chambre, qui n'a pas visible si on n'entrebâille la porte.

Soulagé qui soit pas partir du manoir, il sourit au requin, qui le regardait d'un regard mauvais.

-T**u me hais ?**

**- Vas savoir**, répondit froidement Squalo.

- **Tu es de mauvaise humeur dit donc. **

**- Je suis fatigué, c'est tout.**

**-C'est moi qui t'empêche de trouver le sommeil, je te le trouble.**

**- C'est surtout ta connerie. **

L'argenté s'étira, visiblement il était fatigué physiquement, mais son esprit l'empêchait de s'endormir pour reposer le corps.

**Bon qu'est que tu veux maintenant ?** coupa le silence qui s'était installé.

**Cela me parait évident après ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure.**

**Va te faire foutre**. Il se leva du fauteuil avança jusqu'à Xanxus, pour s'évanouir à coté de lui.

Le brun le rattrapa.

**Squalo ! Squalo.**

Il le remua, pas de réponse, il vérifie le pouf, il n'est pas fort, mis la main sur le front, il est brulant. Il attrapa son portable.

-**Bip, bip**

**- Réveille-toi enfoiré !**

**-Boss-chan mais pourquoi vous … **

**- Ramène tes fesses tout de suite dans la chambre de Squalo ! **

Lussuria ne comprenait pas, il arriva au plus vite, il avait cru entendre une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix de son boss.

Une fois dans la chambre du requin, il trouva le brun à genoux, l'argenté dans ses bras. Il remua la tête, il savait déjà ce qui avait.

**Allonge –le dans son lit**, dit-il en allant dans la salle de bain, chercher un linge mouillé.

**Qu'est qu'il l'a ?**

**Il est fatigué, il n'arrête pas en ce moment,** il posa le linge sur le front du malade**. Entre la tonne de dossier qu'il y a en ce moment et toi qu'il le fait tourner en bourrique. Il dort peu et son corps ne suit plus.**

**En bourrique ?**

**Bah oui, tu l'aimes, il t'aime, mais bon vous ne faite que tourner autour du pot.**

**Quoi ? **_Squalo m'aime ?_

**Quoi, quoi ? je ne suis pas aveugle voyons, je l'ai bien vu.**

**Normal, je l'ai embrassé devant tout le monde.**

Lussuria compris enfin la question de Xanxus.

**Et toi tu n'as pas remarqué que ce pauvre requin avait des sentiments envers toi.**

**Non.**

**Bon il faut dire qu'il arrive bien à les cacher, comme pour son état de santé mais bon au bout d'un moment çà ce voit.**

…

**Maintenant il faut le laisser, je peux rien faire de plus, seul le sommeil est le remède.**

**Je reste à coté de lui.**

**Comme tu veux.**

Le gardien du soleil quitta la pièce, laissant son supérieur dans ses pensés.

_Squalo, il m'aime aussi, j'ai déjà son cœur, …_

_Il ne me reste donc à conquérir son corps._

_xxxxxxx_

_le prochain chapitre sera le dernier!  
><em>


	10. Chapitre 10

**NOTE :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (à mon grand malheur) mais ils sont à notre très cher Akira Amano.

Comme à mon habitude en **gras** les dialogues, en_ italique_ les pensés.

Mais en tout cas bonne lecture !

Je t'aime et je t'aurai

Chapitre 10

Lendemain matin, lorsque Squalo, refit surface, à pleine qu'il était éveillé, qu'il devait déjà faire face aux carmins de Xanxus.

Enfin de mettre fin à ce silence profond et aux poids du regard du brun, le squale ne trouva rien de mieux de lui jeter un oreiller en pleine face.

Le receveur ne broncha pas et laissa faire l'argenté. Le dit argenté se redressa pour poser ses lèvres contre celles du brun, qui les accueillit avec beaucoup d'entrain.

Xanxus était ravi de l'entreprise de Squalo, et en voulait plus, sauf un gargouillis venant de l'estomac du malade, stoppa tout autre preuve d'affection.

Une fois l'argenté rassasié, il invita le brun à le rejoindre dans son lit, pour si caler dans ses bras pour laisser Morphée réaliser son œuvre.

Que de rêver de mieux, un baiser et une sieste avec celui que l'aime.

Le boss de la Varia trouva fort plaisant d'aimer et d'être aimer. Il allait pouvoir posséder dans sa chair le requin, qui semblait s'offrir à lui sans plus de résistance, « _la nuit lui a porté surement conseil_ », pensa-t-il.

Lussuria gloussait de bonheur à voir les deux autres enlacer, dormant à point fermer. Belphégor chantonnait que ce n'était pas trop tôt et **« Xanxus aime Squalo et Squalo aime Xanxus »** avec un sourire béat. Lévi était en peur personne ne comprenait pas.

**Bossu, … Bo, bos, bo bossuuuu ! **

**Mais Lévi tu n'es pas content pour lui.**

**Si, mais …. Bossu,…**

**Allez voyons, tu pleures pour rien tu te fais du mal pour rien.**

**Ushishishi, normale le boss préfère les hommes plus efféminé, ushishishi.**

Quelque temps plus tard les baisers volés et langoureux, les petites caresses anodines, se transforme vite en de drôle effet stimulant, provoquant le désir de l'un et puis de l'autre, les poussant à la solitude à deux enfermer à double tour pour ne pas être déranger dans une chambre reculer du manoir.

Xanxus brulant de passion et ne rêvait que de çà, posséder le corps du squale, le faire crier de plaisir sous de violent coup de rein, atteindre le nirvana c'était juste une approche du paradis. Après çà il pouvait mourir en paix. Squalo se laissait faire se montrant parfois drôlement entreprenant, ce découvrant lui –même nu devant son partenaire alors qu'il est normalement très pudique.

Le brun se donnait un plaisir à dessiner et à redessiner le corps de l'argenté tant tôt de ses mains, tant de sa langue ou bien de ses lèvres, mordant la chair pour la marquer, pour montrer que le squale était maintenant un chasse garder et n'avait qu'un propriétaire, vorace certes, mais fortement amoureux.

_Je l'ai, je l'ai enfin, il est enfin tout à moi. _Xanxus ne pouvait s'arrêter de se répéter ses mots.

Comme quoi l'amour çà à parfois du bon. Squalo ne regretta pas la moindre du monde de s'avoir laissé aller dans les bras de ce doux tortionnaire.

XXXXXXXX

Désolé pour le retard, j'étais occupé et bah pas le temps de finir mais maintenant c'est fait!

j'espère que cela vous a plu comme même.

désolé aussi si il reste des fautes d'orthographes.

bon pour me faire pardonner du retard un petit bonus, çà vous dit!

XXXXX

Le lendemain matin en sortant de la baignoire, Xanxus se cassa la trombine en ce claquant les reins.

**Ushishishi**

**Quoi, **osa un sourcil le squale

**Le capitaine est passé à la casserole**

**Et ? t'es jaloux ?**

**Ushishishi ! non, mais tu as du t'en prendre plein le cul…**

**Pourquoi çà serait forcement moi en dessous…** (ce souvenait de la scène dans la salle de bain)

L'instant d'après leur boss pénétra dans la pièce en boitant légèrement, se frottant les reins, bel en resta bouche bée, regarda alternativement Squalo et Xanxus

**Ce n'est pas vrai !**

…**,** ne dit rien mais lui sourit en guise d'acquis.

Trop sur le cul, le prince sortit de la pièce, n'en revenant toujours pas.

**Qu'est qu'il l'a encore, celui-là,** question le brun.

**Pas grand-chose, il croit juste maintenant que c'est moi le dominant et toi le dominé.**

**?**

**Tu ne dis rien.**

**Je sais qu'actuellement ce n'est pas le cas, mais c'est une idée à exploiter.**

Un silence s'installa…

**Voii ! Quoi ? t'es sérieux ?**

**Qui sait…**


End file.
